Kyoken's Heir
by MissDigikitty
Summary: Inuyasha has made a fatal mistake. What will happen when Kagome has changed and turns her back from her friend. When Kagome finds that her saviour and protector is Seshomaru.


Okay guys this is the fic I wrote during writers block. Staring Kagome and Seshomaru, I hope you enjoy it.

"Inuyasha." The group of friends looked up and towards the woods to see Seshomaru walking towards them.

"What is it; I don't have time for you right Seshomaru." Despite the hand resting on Tetsaiga it was obvious even to Shippo that Inuyasha meant what he said, and did not want to fight his brother in that moment.

Ignoring Inuyasha's question Seshomaru asked one of his own. "Why are you here?"

"It's none of your business Seshomaru!" Inuyasha told his older brother, angry for being ignored before.

"You should turn back; this is Kyoken's mountain Inuyasha." Inuyasha instantly paled, turning his face to the peak above.

"We can not turn back, Kagome's scent leads up to that peak." Inuyasha's eyes hardened with his resolve.

"The Miko?" Shippo nodded to Seshomaru's question. "You fool, turn away now; there will be nothing up there for you to find, if you are lucky." The bluntness of Seshomaru's statement made the others pause as they collected there belongings but Inuyasha was sure in what they had to do.

"Excuse me, Lord Seshomaru? Why is our quest to this peak so dangerous that we must abandon our friend?" Miroku approached the Demon, a serious look upon his face.

Seshomaru just kept staring at the peak.

"Kyoken's 'Mad dog' is Seshomaru's older brother, from his mother. She spent 50 years deciding what to call him and finally she gave him that name, she poisoned his father and sent the both of them to this mountain. I tried to fight him once; Seshomaru pulled me out just in time. Kyoken will beat on Seshomaru but he wont kill him, the same with there mom; he did finish killing his dad though." Inuyasha shuddered at the memory.

"I still do not understand." Miroku told the brothers.

"My brother is stronger than even Ryokoutsai, and he is more deadly and insane than Naraku. My father did not have the stomach to kill him and there is not a being alive that possesses the power to do so today." Seshomaru's tone was enough to make the humans shiver.

"What does all of this have to do with Kagome, My Lord?" Sango asked timidly.

"How long has she been missing?" Seshomaru asked in place of an answer.

"5 months we've been tracking her scent, why?" Inuyasha looked to his brother, waiting on an answer.

"You shouldn't ask why she is involved, but why she has not escaped. Even Kyoken does not keep his toys this long, especially one with enough power to hurt him." Seshomaru looked at Sango, appraising her reaction.

"Toys?" Shippo squeaked out in horror."

Still keeping Seshomaru's gaze Sango stated what they were all thinking. "It doesn't matter; we still have to save Kagome."

"What is your plan little brother?" Seshomaru turned away from the bold human, to wait for his brother's answer.

"We are going to go in and get her, no matter what." Inuyasha was already turning to face the peak, ready to go.

"Then I will accompany you." Seshomaru started forward in the same direction, passing his brothers now still form.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, getting back to walking.

"Curiosity, what could keep you miko alive so long with Kyoken around?"

So the group took off to the peak, as they neared the entrance to a very large cave most let out a collective sigh, realizing Kyoken was not inside or around the cave.

Collectively heading towards the pull of Kagome's aura the group moved to the back of the cave and were met with a bright and hot fire near a large pallet of furs and skins. At first Inuyasha and his friends though Kagome was wearing a lovely Indigo kimono, until they realized what Seshomaru already had, that she was actually not clothed very much at all.

Sango covered Shippo's eyes as a growl ripped through Inuyasha at the sight. Kagome was covered in bruises from shoulder to calf, with only a simple breast band and short ragged skirt to cover her most intimate parts. Her hair was a mess of short knotted spikes as if cut in the dark with a stone and there were cuts and scars shinning through the blue and purple of her skin.

They all stood still and silent a moment before they realized that the cuts were slowly mending and fading.

"Her spiritual powers maybe?" Miroku asked in the quiet, but it was still enough to wake the sleeping woman.

"Why are you here? Leave quickly before he returns." Despite injury and pain Kagome stood, and tried to protect them. That was when they saw the small bulge of her stomach, and the horror really set in.

"We're here to save you Kagome." Sango said as she tried to choke back a sob.

"I cannot leave, he knows my blood and my scent and he knows my powers. I do not have the power to mask myself and he will find me. If I leave than she will die; now go, all of you!" Kagome's eyes were filled with fire and through it all, it warmed there hearts to know that she was not completely broken.

"She, Miko?" Seshomaru spoke, quietly in respect of the woman. Kagome had not realized he was here, and yelped when she saw the striking resemblance between the brothers.

"Yes." She did not want to tell them, but she knew they would ask.

"Kyoken's child which rests in your womb?" Seshomaru was very blunt with the truth.

"No, we do not know what it is yet, I meant Baby." Kagome moved to the side and lifted a bundle from a curved section of furs, and that's when the others noticed the child.

"Full blooded! That is Kyoken's first born, heir; why is it not dead?" Seshomaru asked harshly.

"You mean why hasn't he killed it? If this is a boy, he will; if this is a half blood or female than Baby will live." Kagome rested her hand on her stomach, drawing attention to it again, and some of them noticed in the firelight that the area around her hand was less bruised than the rest of her.

"So what is it you require to escape this place Kagome?" Miroku asked, thinking hurriedly of ways he could help.

"A demon, one who is powerful enough to mask both babies and my scent and auras. Or for Kyoken to die, neither is possible." Before a word could be said Inuyasha knelt down before Seshomaru with Tetsaiga in hand.

"Take it, and protect her." Seshomaru though it over, and kicked Inuyasha.

"Keep the sword little brother; you will need it to kill Kyoken if it is even possible. I will watch the human." Inuyasha stood up and stepped towards Kagome.

"Go with him, I will find a way to kill Kyoken and give you your freedom back, Hurry Kagome." Inuyasha wrapped his Haori around Kagome before leading her to the cave entrance.

"I will go Inuyasha, only because it is your fault I have suffered and by doing this you will suffer in return. Goodbye Inuyasha." It was a twist, Kagome had hugged Inuyasha closely handing him his haori back before stepping away and erecting a barrier in front of him. Seshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and she were all standing in the open with Inuyasha trapped inside.

"Lord Seshomaru, if you will protect me I would be grateful, and I am ready to leave. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara hate me if you want to, I would understand. I don't want him to die, but it is his fault I have spent the last five and a half months in pain, wishing for death. If he hadn't of run off to find Her after asking me to give up that part of my soul again for her corpse and left me in that meadow, Kyoken wouldn't have found, or overcome me. I told him that I couldn't separate my soul alone, I would be weak. But he promised and begged; now he can feel my pain. My suggestion is to leave; Kyoken knows him and will only hurt him not kill. I am sorry, but I have sacrificed too much this time, I guess that the over loving part of me is finally and truly dead, or with the dead. Goodbye, old friends." Seshomaru helped her onto his youki cloud and they flew up and to the west.

"Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kirara hadn't heard about Kikyo or that Inuyasha was to blame and they stared daggers at him. Getting onto Kirara they took off going to a high hill into the distance to watch, not about to abandon him completely but still willing to let Kagome have her punishment of him.

"Miko, you may sleep now, we will arrive in a few hours." Kagome looked around herself in question, where would she sleep. But she never had the chance to ask, because the fur that usually fell over Seshomaru's shoulder was now pulling her to lie on the cloud, before covering and wrapping around her and Baby. She fell asleep instantly.

"We are here Miko." Seshomaru told the sleeping female. She arose with a start, standing with the aid of the fur.

"We will stay in the Western fortress until you have recovered your health and strength." They landed in a stone courtyard, amongst many human and demon servants.

"Mitsu."

"Yes my lord?" A young female cat demon came and knelt at Seshomaru's feet.

"Take Lady Kagome to the west wing, the ladies room. You will feed, clothe and bathe the Lady, if she wants for anything it is your responsibility to take care of it. When she is fully rested you will escort her to the house meals." Then he left, just walked away.

"Your name Mistress?" Mitsu asked of Kagome.

"Kagome."

"I am Mitsu, this way if you please. We will go to your rooms and get you some clothes before heading to the baths. I can bring you food that you can eat while soaking while I bathe the pup. Then we will treat your wounds and let the both of you rest, is that good milady?" Mitsu had already started leading the pair into the great castle, following the paths of painted walls and screened doors up into what could only be the rooms of a great lady. The walls and floor spoke of great lands and far off beauty, with sun lighted path ways and steps leading into roof top gardens with flowing water.

"Before we begin, may I ask how you fed the child Mi'lady?"

"He would bring me goats milk in great jugs, and he would keep it cold and safe in a mountain stream. I would feed Baby many times in the day with it, and add herbs I had picked on my daily walk, to keep her safe and healthy. Though a monster, Kyoken had plans and those plans required care for his children. These bruises are not from physical abuse, they are from the abuse of his Reiki and they will fade. It will all fade, some day." Kagome clutched Baby closer, and followed her ladies maid into a dressing room to prepare for a new life.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

"Bear down and PUSH Mi'lady, Push!" Mitsu shouted at the panting woman.

"1 more Push and its all over my lady, we just have to get these shoulders out. 1...2...3 and PUSH!" With a throaty scream Kagome gave the last push and a baby was brought into this world.

"Oh Thank the Gods!" Kagome said to the air, listening to her child's shouts of indignation at this world, and relaxing into the pillows that were quickly shoved behind her now that she was free of the child.

"Full Demon, Male. What will you call him mistress?" The midwife asked the lady.

"I should name him shouldn't I? I just can not bring myself to do so yet, it is the same thing with Baby, and I can't. I will rest now."

"I am not sure how she survived the birth My Lord."

"What do you mean medicine woman?" Lord Seshomaru looked up into the Mouse's eyes, waiting for her response.

"Whatever was done to the mistress was done with evil intent, she should not have been able to conceive or bear that child, let alone birth it. It was either a miracle or pure evil, and I do not know of any gods that would hate there beloved children so much as to cause this much pain." The Midwife told her lord.

"But Lady Kagome is well, as is her son?" Seshomaru could barely suppress the growl of anger at hearing of her obvious pain.

"Yes My Lord, they are both resting soundly and the pup drinks in great big healthy gulps when fed. He will be strong, and resolute. But the Mistress refuses to name him just as she has with the female pup." The Midwife was all too eager to leave at this point, noticing the uncharacteristic fidgeting her Lord was doing; meaning he was very agitated.

"Very well, you are done here. Clean her up, make her comfortable and leave this palace in good standing, trusting us to prevail upon you in future times." Lord Seshomaru did not realize how the Mouse had taken his words; he did not notice the gleam of excitement and understanding in her eyes as she reappraised the Lord and Ladies relationship.

"Yes My Lord, until the future." With that she scurried to the West wing to make sure her patients were well and then leave the daunting Western Palace.

"Seshomaru." Kagome said the next day when he entered her room.

"Why must you always address me so informally?" Seshomaru sat down on a cushion beside her bed, ready for an explanation.

"There are a few reasons; one is that you are so very rarely formal around me. It started on our evening walks, you were able to open up around me, and that made me realize that I am your friend even if you are not mine." Kagome's voice was sad as she spoke, and she was tired of not having friends.

"I am not your friend?" The way Seshomaru asked the question made Kagome look up in surprise, she wasn't sure if he knew that he sounded wounded.

"Just like that, those open ended questions; since my first day here you have not used my name; I am always 'The Lady' or 'Priestess' though you have never called me human. I know it is a sign of trust, I went through it with Inuyasha, it took him a week; you are way more stubborn than he was."

The truth was Seshomaru used Kagome's name quite often, just never in Kagome's presence.

"You know as well as I do that 'Human' would not be an appropriate title." Seshomaru chose to deflect, rather than face questions that he was not really ready for.

"No, I guess not huh?"

"You heal, but not in the most important places, not where it counts. You are stronger than you should be, than 'Humans' are, and this does not even count your scent; Kyoken changed you in some way." Seshomaru hoped that she knew the answers he sought, so that he could help her, but she was not telling him anything useful, even now.

"Yes, I know, it's just that I don't know... Ya know?" Kagome knew she probably had confused him again, she felt bad for it.

"What will you call them?"

"You're going to make me name them too huh?"

"You can not always call the female Baby, and he has no title at all." Seshomaru could see that she was taking him seriously though, and she thought for a few quiet moments.

"Than she will be Suta, and my son will be Ochiru. My star and my final fall, for I will have no more." Kagome said there names quietly, but Seshomaru knew they were perfect.

"What if you have more children?"

"Don't pretend with me Seshomaru, you know that he broke me. I will never have another child; that's not even thinking of the father part of the equation. He stole all that I had, tore it to shreds, poisoned it and then stuffed it back inside upside down and backwards. No man will ever even glance twice at me now." Kagome was tired, and she spoke softly, forgetting that she shouldn't concern Seshomaru with her feelings.

Seshomaru got up to leave and was at the door. "You are wrong, Kagome." He left her in the following silence, confused and elated.

"Brother." Kyoken was sitting at the edge of his cave, basking in the sun.

"Kyoken" Seshomaru came up the hill, alone and in his human form.

"What brings you around here?" Kyoken shifted to keep his brother in sight.

"I have been caring for your female as of late." Seshomaru waited for any sign that Kyoken was listening. Kyoken sat up excitedly.

"You know where she is?"

"Yes, she is dead."

Growling Kyoken lay down. "Damn, I had really hoped she would make it."

"She made it through the growing stages, but the birthing is too much, she and the pup had too much stress and they died together."

"You should have cut it out of her, I had a plan dammit!" Kyoken growled some more.

"What did you do to her; it was quite horrible, I am curious."

"Poison, my energy. I used it to make her heal fast in every area except her womb. I over powered her spiritual powers and directed the flow, she would have slowly adapted; turning fully dog demon within the year. But her womb would have shriveled up and died without my help. Its no wonder she didn't make it, three months without a dose would be pretty fatal." Shrugging it off Kyoken let it go, knowing it was hopeless to keep thinking about it.

"Ingenious."

"Yeah, she had no idea, I had a plan. If it had been a boy I would have marked her and come home. Wasn't that the deal, if I have an heir first I would get everything, the West and mothers court in the North."

"Yes a shame and you would have taken Inuyasha's human as the grand prize along with everything else."

"Yeah, I saw the runt; I beat him up all pretty and blue too before sending him running. Imp trying again though, I have a strong little priestess back there I picked up a month or so ago. Nothing like Kagome though." Kyoken rolled over, starting to think of what life would be like if he had succeeded.

"You knew her name?"

"Of course, Kagome Higurashi. I wanted to mate her remember, I had to take out my more terrifying tendencies out on the villagers, so that I could let her get to know me in that way that humans do. Couldn't have her screaming all of the time, I wanted to keep her forever. Oh Seshomaru she was addictive. Those powers of hers, yum. The first time she attacked me was like fire running through my pain, after that I don't even think she noticed but every time I got close or touched her those same powers would lash out at me. This girl isn't anything like she was, hey where are you going?" Seshomaru turned his head back for just a moment.

"To get us a drink, I will be back.

"Try this; it is the best in Japan." Seshomaru handed Kyoken a bowl of amber liquid, with purple swirling through it.

"Yum, this is good stuff, what is the occasion?"

"The occasion is your loss. I actually feel put off for not getting to help you sooner, the burden to find a mate is stressful to me. I would have gladly been relieved of obligation."

"See Seshy, its just too bad." Kyoken pulled deeply from his bowl, emptying it. "Hey it's all gone, damn, I feel off."

"That is Miko Poison, I cannot kill you with strength but that will do so for me. Like you have done to Kagome this will do to you, but since demons cannot adapt this will purify you. Thank you for her cure, you have given me everything I will need. And thank you for my new Mate, Son and Daughter." Seshomaru walked away from the convulsing demon, as Kyoken died.

"Lord Seshomaru has returned My Lady; he has gone to the training pavilion." Mitsu smiled happily at her Mistress, relieved to find that she hadn't actually killed him.

"Thank you Mitsu, please watch over the pups."

"Of course"

Kagome left her rooms and made her way to the training pavilion.

"Where have you been? You just took off two days ago; you freaked everyone out, leaving me to pick up the pieces!" Kagome was furious, storming up and in front of Seshomaru where he knelt on the floor in front of a statue.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Pick up the pieces of my disgruntled house?"

"Yes, after I convinced them I hadn't killed you now that you were not necessary to my health everything was great." Kagome was losing her edge, and she was worried about what Seshomaru had been doing.

"I went to see my brother, and I killed him. I found out how he made you ill, and how to cure it if you wish, and I saved the life of a very unfortunate priestess who he had decided would replace you. I expect she is at the main house of her shrine now, getting cleansed." Kagome was in shock, all of the information trying to find a place in her mind.

"How did you kill him?" That was a good first question in her mind

"Poison, Miko blood and bits of Miko soul, donated by the village of priestess's near his mountain."

"So dog demons can be killed that way?"

"Do not consider killing me, it would be a very bad idea." Kagome could not hear his smirk, or the laughter in his voice.

"No, it's just the image of the purifying energy is terrifying."

"It is, but it was what had to be done, if he had learned of you or Ochiru you would both be with him now, and these halls and the lands that go with him would be ruled by a mad man."

"... So you know how to cure me?" Kagome was not sure if she had heard him right earlier.

"I do, but first I must ask a question."

"..."

"Would you stay here with me forever?"

"Seshomaru?... I would love that, but I cannot give you what you need, I am broken. I can never give you heirs; I can never be what you need." Kagome was close to tears, in one moment she had heard the words she had been waiting for for months, and in the next instant she knew she could never keep them.

"I know how to fix that problem, and if you still do not wish to have pups of our own" Kagome pulled in a gasping breath at the beauty of those words, how assured he was at a future. "Then I will be content with the two that you have already, and raise them with you as my own." Tears running down her face now Kagome still had words to say, and she hated them.

"No, that's not it; he broke me in more ways than that Seshomaru." Kagome stepped closer to the demon lord, waiting.

"How?" Seshomaru had not heard of this problem, and he was suddenly regretting killing his brother so soon.

"Hit me Seshomaru." He growled at those words.

"No."

"If you want to understand than you have to HIT ME!" She hoped that shouting would help.

-Slap-. A Sharp, sweet scent filled the air as he scraped his claws down her cheek after impact.

"Do you smell that? I can, he would beat me, make me bend or beg, cut on me; but then he would make stars explode in my head. Rationally I know what happened but I can't get it out of my mind, pain, hurt, fear; they make me feel hot, burning and I know it's wrong and ugly and no one should have to be with me." Seshomaru stepped closer to Kagome.

"So if I do this..." He grabbed hold of her arms, pulling her the last step to his bare chest, letting his claws break into her flesh and coat with her blood. It was like a match to a tank of gas, fire everywhere. They could both smell the spike in her arousal and he hungrily took her mouth in his, forcing his tongue inside and dominating hers in a deadly dance.

His growl of appreciation was lost in her moan as she expertly untied and unwrapped his pants, pushing them away from his body.

He could have untied her summer kimono, but instead his claws shredded it to bits, lightly tearing at her skin with every pass.

It wasn't slow or romantic, they didn't worship each other or plant kisses lightly. They were both driven by hot passion a fire and a hunger. It allowed them to forget insecurities, to leave awkwardness behind and to come together in sync with each other.

"You know, Ungh, you look, Ungh, just like, Ungh, him. Ungh, I can feel... the fear... boiling just... below all... of this... but you... know what... else I... feel?... You... Filling... me." She whispered into his ear, between thrusts. It drove his beast faster, wand with every pump he poured more of his Youki and Reiki into her, speeding her process up, healing her and burning her insides; driving her with passion.

"You... Are... MINE!" As they raced to the peak he sank his fangs and claws deeply into her flesh, pushing her over the edge with a howl of pleasure; he followed closely behind her.

6 months later.

Seshomaru and Kagome were laying on there bed, completely spent after a morning of pounding there bed flat.

"Are you sure you're not ready for pups yet my love?" Seshomaru was lazily running his hands over Kagome's stomach, enjoying his decree of a year long honeymoon period immensely.

"Yes."

"I am sorry then." Seshomaru grabbed a hold of her stomach for emphasis, a smirk on his face as he inhaled her anger, and the most beautiful scent of his child and heir growing in her healed womb.

"Seshomaru!" She flipped over and started pounding on his chest with her fists, laughing at the smug and deliriously happy look on his face.

"You jerk, and my friends are going to be here today, now is really a bad time for you to get a crazy happy." Still giggling Kagome pulled her very naked, very happy husband towards the baths, planning on punishing his audacity to get her pregnant later.

SO LONG KIDDIES, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH.


End file.
